This invention relates to games of chance. Games of chance employing one or more dice are well known. However such games are subject to the disadvantage that during play a dishonest player may substitute a loaded die for one which is true and thereby cheat the people with whom he is playing.
According to the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for playing a game of chance comprising a participator area for accommodating one or more players of the game, a receptacle or receptacles spaced from the participator area, a projectile or projectiles which can be directed by such player or players from the participator area into the receptacle(s), and a display. The receptacle defines a plurality of separate regions to each of which is assigned one member of a set of possible play results, and the display has a plurality of display conditions corresponding respectively to the different members of said set, each said region being provided with a detector which is adapted to be actuated by the projectile when the projectile is in that region to place the display in the display condition corresponding to that member of the set of possible results which is assigned to that region.
Any number of regions can be provided, with each such region comprising a recess into which the projectile may drop, at random. There are preferably six or more recesses, with a greater number of recesses affording more combinations of betting opportunities and participation.